


saturday nights

by silverwonnie



Series: MUSIC X LOONA [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwonnie/pseuds/silverwonnie
Summary: chaewon, a strict catholic complains about her new neighbor hyejoo, a tattoo artist, who blasts the 1975 at 12 am.inspired by Saturday Nights - Khalid
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: MUSIC X LOONA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	saturday nights

It was your typical apartment complex, some friendly neighbors, some rude ones. Some people drunkenly walking to their door on a Sunday morning and some going to church instead. Chaewon's family was one of them. Though she absolutely hated it, her parents left her no other choice but to obey and respect them. And every sunday night after praising the Lord, the same thing happens: her new neighbor was blasting music yet again. Today she was playing The 1975 songs on her enormous music box and chaewon's parents were not having it. The blonde herself quite enjoyed the noise, since she was secretly a fan of the band as well. Yet, she marched to her neighbor's door and knocked on it repeatedly and loudly. The music paused, the door opened shortly after. Chaewon was awestruck, she hasn't seen the girl up close before. Was the air getting warmer? She lets out a heavy sigh. "Good evening, neighbor", the blonde emphasized the last word. "What's up?", the latter questioned, not aware of her mistake. "Could you stop blasting the 1975? it's 12am!" Hyejoo smirked, "How did you know it's the 1975?" Chaewon didn't know what to say, 'check mate'. "W-whatever! just tone it down, please. people want to sleep", the smaller rushed away, avoiding her neighbor's piercing gaze.

The next day after her classes, Chaewon notices the taller's tattos on her arm and the one on her neck, her gaze traveled further up, eventually meeting the other's eyes. She was stunned when her neighbor smiled softly at her. No, no, no, she can't possibly have a crush on this person. That person has an eyebrow slit, multiple tattoos, probably smokes and drinks but more importantly, she's a girl. Loving the same sex is a sin, her parents taught her. The books in her hand slipped from her hands. 'Why now? why now, God?' A warm hand made contact with hers as she was picking up her things. Her cheeks flushed from the sudden contact. "I'm Hyejoo.", the girl stated, handing over her book.

_"I'm Chaewon."_

It was a Saturday night and Chaewon was tracing circles across Hyejoo's tattoos on her arms, humming in content while her girlfriend was sketching ideas for the tattoo shop on her bed. She was skillfully shading the flower on the paper when Chaewon implies, "You know, I'd love to get that one. It looks beautiful" the artist playfully smirked, "Are you telling me that my other works are trash?"Chaewon rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Stop twisting my words, Miss Son. We both know that all of your artworks are amazing."She shouldn't have judged a book by its cover. Hyejoo was nothing but a sweet, caring artist, who could never hurt a fly. She was definitely purer than her, she laughed internally about the irony. Chaewon inched even closer to her, no space in between them and rests her head on the other's slumped shoulder.

_"Let me be your canvas once, Hyejoo"_

A rose could now be found on the blonde's left shoulder blade, easily hidden with fabrics of clothing. She often admired it in the mirror, when her parents weren't home or when she showered. Hyejoo was the only person who knew about this. Their own little secret, added to the thousand little secrets they already have. Secrets, that would make her parents kick her out for. Secrets, that reflect her true self. Secrets, that she would never tell. It sometimes brought bitter tears to her eyes, but at the end of the day she was happy. Because at the end of the day, Hyejoo stood beside her.

Soft kisses and warm hugs always reminded her that nobody cares about her more than her girlfriend does. The sound of vibrating guitar strings echoed in her room, she was sitting heavily on her bed.   
She will be free someday, she hopes. She will escape all of this somehow. She will be happy somewhere, somehow. Chaewon just needed to hold on to her love and beliefs, her strengths and weaknesses, embrace the fact that her family won't care about her.

"Good morning sleepyhead", Hyejoo wakes her up by softly nudging her. "I made you breakfast, love". Chaewon groans, she needed another 5 minutes of lazily laying around their bed. Her girlfriend softly pecks her lips, making her heart and body jump. The sound of birds chirping and the smell of sweet pancakes filled the room. The person who cares for her is in her proximity. She is free now, she knows. She escaped by trusting in herself and Hyejoo. She's happy in their newly bought apartment. She held on to her love and beliefs, her weaknesses turned into strengths. She embraced the fact that there's no place she'd rather be than with Son Hyejoo.

  
_"Good morning, love"_

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any mistakes (wrote this at 2am) and i hope you've enjoyed this :D  
> this was suggested by anon, anon this is for you!  
> check out my twt, i take requests and suggestions, feel free to give me constructive criticism as well! :)  
> https://twitter.com/minaringlovebot?s=09


End file.
